Goodbye Love
by LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight
Summary: You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die? I just came to say...Goodbye Love. In a single day they lost everything. Even each other. Very angsty and tragic Fiyeraba. Not a crossover. No flames please.


**Goodbye Love**

**By LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews for my new Lost Boys story. I got such an awful awful flame the other night though and I cried afterward…but I picked myself up off the ground and got back to writing again for you guys, and who the heck cares what anyone else thinks. **

**Anyway I saw the RENT movie a few weeks ago and bought the album yesterday and listened to it over and over again, and its so depressing (especially Goodbye Love) but I totally love it (RogerXMimi FOREVER! Heehee), but I cried so hard when Angel died so I guess it depressed me enough to write this. Wicked is TOTALLY AWESOME too, I went to see it for my sister's birthday and the ending had me crying like a baby, and I got this (awful, depressing) idea last night. Don't hate me, I really do love Elphaba and it would totally kill me to see poor Fiyero that sad.**

**PS I don't own Wicked or Rent, they belong to the AMAZING Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Jonathan Larson. **

The tragic day started just like every other, Elphaba had cooked Fiyero breakfast and they had gone out to their own secret meadow to watch the sun rise, both Elphaba and Fiyero liked seeing the sunrise and all the beautiful colors of the natural world. They rested happily on the grass but Elphaba was sure something wasn't right…

Suddenly they heard an ear-splitting rustling from the bushes behind them, Fiyero turned round but it was too late a gun was poking into his chest and holding the gun was the ugliest man Fiyero had ever seen, he was so ugly that Fiyero had had nightmares about him. It was Avaric who was now the head of the gale force.

Furiously Avaric said, "You love the witch now you must die!"

"No! screamed Elphaba crystalline droplets flowing freely from her chocolate brown orbs, "you cannot kill my one true love! He is my reason for living!"

But Avaric didn't listen to her he pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet soured into Fiyero's awaiting chest.

"No!" Screamed Elphaba as she ran towards Fiyero she leapt grace fully in front of the bullet so it didn't hit Fiyero and watched as it pierced her chest the scarlet blood blossoming from her wound.

"YOU KILLED HER!" screamed Fiyero as he lunged at Avaric, he beat his muscled fists against Avaric's weak torso feeling all of Avaric's ribs shatter against Fiyero's strength with one last desperate gasp the evil gale force soldier was dead. But this wouldn't, Fiyero realized, bring back his emerald goddess, he ran towards her, manly tears, that he just could not keep away already flowing fast down his handsome cheeks.

He picked Elphie up and held her tightly to his chest, she was still alive but her heartbeat was weak, he was not sure he could bare watching her life force drain out of her at such an alarming rate. He wished this hadn't happened and that he did not have to watch her die.

Elphaba looked at his face and saw this and started singing:

_You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die?_

"You're not going to die my love, my beautiful goddess, I love you" said Fiyero.

"Yes I am," Elphaba argued and then sung quietly again:

_I just came to say_

_goodbye love, goodbye love_

_came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

_Just came to say_

Fiyero, was wracked with desperation yet deep somewhere in his breaking heart he knew this was true, he thought about all the wonderful times they had spent together, when they ran away from his engagement and they sung in the woods about how they would make every last moment last, he remembered there wedding and how beautiful she looked in her fine white silken gown, trailing majestically across the floor and he remembered the taste of her lush lips on his, her lip gloss allowing them the move smoothly over his face. But now it was all over it had been one blaze of glory and now his life would descend into one of depression and loneliness.

He sung to the dying Elphaba softly:

_Glory_

_One blaze of glory_

At the same time Elphaba sung sadly:

_goodbye love_

_goodbye love_

_goodbye love goodbye_

Fiyero realized that Elphaba was probably going to die but there was a faint inkling pushing on his mind that maybe he could get her to live if he could find a hospital.

He looked at Elphaba and said to her gently:

_I have to find_

He carefully took off her dress to look at her wound, the blood was massed horribly around her breast bone, more delicate tears fell down his face. He looked into Elphaba's beautiful hazel orbs and saw her soul – it was the most beautiful and selfless soul in all of Oz and Fiyero knew that if his Fay died the world would be a much darker place. But he also could see fear glowing in her deep eyes, trembling like a baby without a blanket she said:

_please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away_

Fiyero understood what Elphaba was feeling but he knew that he knew better, he could not allow the inevitable to happen because he knew a world without his soul mate would be a world that he could not stand. Suddenly he remembered a hospital he had seen while he had been the nearby village:

_I know a place, a clinic A rehab_

He told her.

_Maybe, could you?_

She asked.

_I'll pay_

He replied.

And, feeling waves of grief cascade across his body, he gathered Elphaba up against his muscular body and started running super fast towards the village.

However, he could not stop Elphaba's blood leaking out of her wound and soon he knew it was too late. In his depression he dropped her on the ground, unable to run anymore.

Elphaba let out a sigh, knowing that she would not live any longer but she was happy that she was dying seeing the face of her one true love.

"Fiyero," she said sadly, "I want you to be happy when I'm gone, you must go back to Oz and marry someone else and say hello to Glinda for, but please remember me every single second of your life."

Fiyero looked in to Elphaba's eyes more beautifully brown than anything he had seen in his life and knew that she was right, "ok" he said.

Elphaba gazed intrepidly for one last time at the blue sky, it was such a beautiful day for such a sad thing to happen, and then shut her eyes. Fiyero came close to her and kissed her lips which were already starting to go cold.

Almost silently they started moving, she sung softly:

_goodbye love_

_goodbye love_

Fiyero, his heart breaking from his love and the last completely selfless person on earth dying and wanted to say goodbye too so he sung:

_came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

Then together they sung:

_just came to say goodbye love,_

_goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love_

Then Elphaba's spirit left her and her body lost its life. Fiyero looked at her ebony hair splayed lifeless around her beautiful corpse and suddenly understood what true grief was. But he knew that Elphaba had given her life for him so he would stay strong for her.


End file.
